Halo Slipping Down Your Neck
by AudioRKO
Summary: Two very different humans have fallen subject to Frost and his companion. Short fic Rated M for strong themes!


**I'm not abandoning my TWD story, just had this pop into my head, Blade AU obviously. But let me know what you think please!**

**Do Not Own anything of the Blade Franchise.**

He takes in a sharp breath, hissing the air out when the buzzing needle begins slicing through his skin. Its very much a tender spot, about four or five inches below his navel. The black glyph is a stark contrast against his pale complextion. He squeezes his eyes shut against the sting and naws at the loose flakes on his lips. It hurts so much he can't help the few whimpers that escape. It's too much, there, so close to everything that used to matter to him. But just as he thought he'd black out, the artist with flashing eyes and prodruding canines pulled away and the loud drilling sound abruptly stopped.

There were voices talking almost too fast to be possible, but the language was unrecognizable, not being any dialect he was familiar with. That was what had first landed him in this mess. Beautiful creatures using unknown words to sink their claws into him deep. Vampires... They didn't kill him, or turn him. Simply tossed him in a shitty cell with a few other people and collected a few hundred bucks. At first he thought maybe it was human traffiking, like sex stuff, and just about pissed his pants at the thought of a disgusting old man trying to stick something in his ass worth a pretty penny.

Then he remembered the female suckhead that gave him the half-moon sliver like scars on his shoulderblades. It wasn't as simple as fucked up prostitution. It was much worse...

He was branded, a pet, a slave. Forced to do whatever his master commanded, anything, even as far as suicide. If that vampire wished him to cut out his own tongue and choke on his blood. He'd have to do as he's told. Or its a cruel, humiliating and utterly disturbing punishment. Or that's what he was told by a few others in his cell that were being recycled.

He heard a name amoung the language, heard it many times before too, and those who spoke it had set shining iridescent eyes on him. Apparently his new master. Deacon Frost.

He blinked and darted his eyes to the warden of the cells, he suddenly switched to english, face crestfallen and the billowy being sighed and shook his face. "This is an odd pick for Deacon Frost. That filthy unpure bitch shouldn't be allowed a human for her own."

He swallowed hard and then slowly got to his feet, following the warden to the lobby, soon to be taken to his master's home. How long he had inside the walls of Deacon Frost's estate, he wasn't sure, not confident to bet on anything longer than a week, a month if he played his cards right.

The other humans taught him things to prolong life as a pet. Never speak unless ordered to, don't move unless told to do so. And never, if you want to keep breathing, look a vampire in the eye.

-o-

She chewed at her bottom lip, pacing on the marble floor of his bedroom. It was already past one in the morning and he still hadn't returned. He was never gone this long, at least he'd be here somewhere in the penthouse. But the whole building was void of her master or the other two that frequented the apartment. She didn't like the silence, the eerie dead air. It had her on edge.

Her eyes flickered to the door that led into the rest of her home that she no longer knew for how long. She didn't like venturing outside the security of his bedroom with out her master. Fear keeping her from touching the door handle. She shivered, rubbing her arms over her goosebumped flesh and continued running a path back and forth. It was cold, something he often forgot was that her human need for climate control was vital. And he had dressed her in simply a satin, white slip.

The automated shutters had lifted hours ago and she found herself glancing down to maybe glimpse a vehicle stopping in front of the highrise. But it was had to see much, most of the street lights and car beams blurred everything until it was indistingushable. She sighed, blinking at the tears in her eyes. She knew it was childish, then reminded herself, just as Deacon had many times. Told her she was alloted to cry, she was a weeping angel... that's what he called her. Sometimes he watched her shed tears for her family, her freedom. They were, after all, lost now. She had no one but him, his property. In truth a pet, but he never used the term for her. In a sick sense he treated her more as a ward owing him a substancial debt.

Deacon Frost had yet to do anything more than a few light touches, never in a place too intaminte. Which seemed more sensual than sex to her. She had overheard vampires gossiping in hushed tones, saying her master was a vampire of true perversion. Keeping a human and not taint them, turn them or harm them. It was solely unheard of. Her master was kind, in his own way, to her. Calling her beautiful, an angel. Sometimes he addressed her as Sweetness or Cherub.

So why was he out so late? He had left before she had woken, leaving a typed excuse on the computer screen in the corner. _Went out. Be back later_. It was his way, cold and technical when meaning business. That's what worried her. He never was so detached unless there was something serious that drew all his attention. But what that was, was a complete loss on her part.

What was so important to him that he had to leave without waiting for her to awaken. His usual routine had always included watching her flutter her eyes and slowly come to in the night. She had to change her schedule to compliment his, wake at the first sign of darkness and lay down beside him when the sky began to lighten ant the metal shudders started to decend.

Another long hour passed and she was crawling back into the bed, leaving the vault up that assured no sunlight crept in and incinerated her master. She found little warmth in the sheets and down soft pillows. Fingers and toes tingling in anxiousness, she fiddled with the white sheet's hem line. Her stomach clenching in knots and temples throbbing.

Just when she was on the verge of letting the tears finally spill a soft sound of the front door opening then closing after a short pause. There were voices. Deacon was speaking with his female conpanion. Mercury. She shuddered, thinking of the female vampire that disliked her, thought as the others did of his and her bizarre relationship. The spikey haired blonde often insulted the young girl, hissed at her. Made her flinch and cry.

But when her master called her name in his devil may care, smooth voice, she all but sprinted for the door. Holding her breath and regaining composure before rounding to the open living space and stopping short at seeing a third figure standing next to the couch , head down and quiet.

Her master gestured her to come beside him, which she did slowly, eyes trained on the stranger. He was human, that was easy to figure. The man, maybe boy... was visibly shaking, his breathing heavy and uneven. She could feel the tension, smell his fear.

Mercury circled him, eyes clearly bemused and devilish, nothing good could come of this, that was for certain. She sniffed at his overgrown dark hair and pecked at his clothes with thin fingers. Teasing, tormenting. Something she took pleasure in, at anyone's expense. She smirked, like the harpie she was and with one manicured nail tilted his face up by his chin.

"Such a beatiful face. No one'd dare think you over twenty... At least after that scruff is gone and those awful clothes." Her tone was lithe, that discernable accent making her more deceptively sweet. Her master was curling his fingers around her waist, gripping tighter with each word. He was _not_ happy with this new face. Or Mercury.

"What is your name, human?" she crooned in his ear, startling him from behind, her hands peeling the jacket from his shoulders and off his arms.

"S-scud." She tilted her head, not expecting this raspy, yet light voice that seemed to run like maple down tree bark in summer.

Mercury scoffed. "Scud? Well, your kind can't be perfect..." She began unbuttoning his patterned shirt, exposing alabaster skin, light smattering of dark hair in patches over his chest.

The young girl watched, almost mesmorized by the action. He was perfect. To her at least.

Mercury removed the shirt and Deacon ground his teeth. Her pale hands went to the button on his pants, feral eyes flicking to the girl, a smile creeping into her lips. Scud stiffened, and she went rigid with him, watching the female vampire slowly pull down his zipper.

Deacon growled, expression dangerous. "That's enough. Go play somewhere else."

The woman chuckled and pulled the human around by his trousers, leading him off to a vacant bedroom. At the soft click of a distant door closing, she watched her master snarl in utter annoyance.

"Hope the bitch is happy." He tugged on her wrist, taking her back to his own room and pointing to the bed. Without a word she climbed up on the crisp sheets and blushed when he started undressing. It wasn't by far the first time he had been close to completely nude, but still... every time he got down to nothing but his boxers, she would grow hot in the face.

"What do you think of this human?" he asked as he joined her, pulling him into the usual embrace. She let her small fingers trail over his stomach.

"Scared for him. She'll kill him, or worse." He nodded, letting out a long drawn breath.

"True. But it'll keep her out of my hair. But the way he looks, is he attractive?" She furrowed her brow and her hand on his skin had stilled. Why was he asking this?

"I guess. Didn't really see his face."

"But you saw his body. Did excite you?" She stayed silent, limbs trembling now. Yes he had. She could still feel her heart racing, the blood rushing behind her ears and shooting down into her lower stomach. "Mya."

"I'm sorry. I won't look again..." It was all she could offer. Mya wouldn't lie to her master, couldn't. She felt the burn in her nose and watched her vison blur as tears glazed over her light eyes. He rumbled silently with laughter, tightening his embrace.

"No. Never apologize for excitement. For erotism. It's only natural. Not even our kind can control desire."

Mya kept quiet, this bizarre conversation had her on edge.

Deacon soon closed the incasement and the two were shut off into darkness, the faint echos of moans, gasps and other derrogatory noises the only thing to penatrate the titanium fortress.

-o-

Scud stood at the end of the matress, remembering to keep his eyes on the floor at all times unless told otherwise. That was proving harder than he could imagine. The vampire was moving about, watching him with amusement and curousity. She had stripped him bare, making him covered in goose flesh and shiver. Too cold, it was too cold in this place.

The woman ordered him to the bed where she laid, now only dressed in silk lingere. He did so, kneeling over her, gaze trained on her navel, waiting for more instruction. He wasn't so stupid what she'd be wanting. Amoung the others back at the auction warehouse they spoke of the vampire masters using pets for they're deviant sexual appetite. Not that Scud disliked sex, he just knew with this vampire, it wouldn't be for him to enjoy.

She rested on her elbows and pulled out the phone that had been hidden in the folds of expensive sheets. Using that lanuage she spoke quickly, all serious and neutral. This had him taking short rapid breaths.

A few moments passed and he heard the door open and close, another body in the room. As much as he wanted to look behind him, see who it is she had summoned, but knew better. It could be his life for such foolishness.

"Isn't he just beautiful?" Mercury cooed, reaching to touch him, earning a flinch. This reaction made her giggle. "Think he's a virgin like her?"

The stranger snorted. "No one is as pure as that girl." Scud tensed painfully. Male...

"Hmmmm. Good. Fuck him."

He bit down on his tongue and balled his hands into ghost white-knuckled fists as the bed shifted, the sound of a belt clinking the buckle together, rustling onf fabric and cold hands on his hips.

Now Scud wasn't a stranger to men. He was a free lover type. Male, female, he just wanted to feel good. But this, this was all too humiliating and down-right disturbing. The man behind him paused. Mercury's eyes flashed and she took her new pet's chin and looked at his youthful face, seeing the dark mole in the corner of his mouth. "No prep, Silas."

The human slumped his shoulders, eyes pricking with tears he couldn't shed. He heard the male behind him spit and coat himself. Scud tried to stop the whimper, but failed as the man intruded his body slowly. His master watching with sharp intrest. He was pushed with a hand between his shoulderblades to his hands, so much closer to her.

Scud grit his teeth, feeling the man's dick split him wide open and shove inside his hot, tight hole until he was flush against his backside. Then he wanted to yelp, cry and pull away as the intrustion began pumping in and out at a fast pace. Mercury humming with pleasure at her pet as he winced and whined.

After a while the pain was dull enough he could begin to feel the brush against his prostate, making him moan slightly. The vampire tinkled with laughter, liking the sound of him and looked at his growning erection.

"He likes it, Silas. Mmm, he's such a good boy, isn't he. I think he wants it harder." She peered at the boy and licked her lips. "Do you, pet? Do you want him to fuck you harder?" She waited for an answer, hissing and smacking him with a backhand. "Do you?" He forced himself to nod and suddenly he was keening, the large cock driving harder, hitting his bottom enough to make it sore and red. Scud was already close, that tightening of his abs and thigh muscles spasming.

Mercury was eating every bit of it up, grinning like a chershire cat and touching him everywhere. She'd purr and giggle, roll her own hips in desire and lick those pale lips. He paniced though, feeling the white-hot burn that warned him he was reaching orgasm. What was he supposed to do? As if reading his mind she pulled herself up more. "Finish against the windows.

Silas hauled Scud off the bed, not withdrawing his cock and pushed him harshly into the glass. The assualt on his ass continued, his face mashed into the freezing window that was doubling as a wall. Silas thrusted more violently now, nearing his own release as well.

When his vison burned white for an instant, Scud was coming, sputting warm on the glass and gasping. His violater grabbing his hair, stilled, spending himself inside the human. Neither moved until Mercury gave more direction. She dismissed the man and came to her pet's side, watching the spunk trail down slowly. "Clean it off."

Scud knew what she wanted, and like the pet he was, though it made tears leak without permisson, he moved to his knees, palms flat on the window wall and started licking up his own seed like a dog cleaning up any mess.

She clapped with peels of laughter at his expense and patted his head. "When you're finished, you sleep on the floor."

**So... Why is homo erotica so steamy? Sorry if Scud is a wuss, he seemed like it in the movie, don't get me wrong, its a reason why its one of my favorite characters of norman reedus. He whimpers like a girl, smokes a lot of pot (those are NOT cigerettes) and watches power puff girls *grins* sounds like my bf lmao**

**REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
